


Holding Out

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desperation, Fluff and Humor, Helping Your Boyfriend Aim, Kink Discovery, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Trains, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Shuichi winning an all expenses paid vacation that coincides with his birthday is great. Kokichi deciding to drink a ton of fluids and then getting on an hours long train ride, in a foreign country during said vacation, is not so great.





	Holding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently unwind by writing piss kink stuff.

Kokichi shifts and fidgets in his seat. It's been an hour since they got back on the train home, and a delay has officially fucked them over. The memories of going to the beach with Shuichi are blurring together. Blurring and mixing like the two jumbo slushies that Kokichi insisted on having. Plus the three tiny espresso things. Very hazy and Kokichi doesn't quite recall why he did that. 

Well, that's a lie, and the huge bottle of cold water? Horrible idea when the train ride home is both hot and cursed. Although it won't actually be home. Shuichi won tickets for a vacation in a foreign country, and said country apparently doesn't do individual bathrooms in each train car. Happy birthday mister Saihara. Having fun sweating to death on your vacation. 

Completely barbaric and alien. God damn. 

Groaning and playing phone games isn't helping at all. Shuichi is actually hitting the hay on Kokichi's shoulder too. Adjusting too much would wake the tired detective. Getting up wouldn't be a good idea either, even though Kokichi desperately wants to walk around. Also, Shuichi's body heat is killing Kokichi. The smaller man is drowning in sweat.

"Uuuurgh," he grumbles, eyes glued to the large cold thermos in Shuichi's bag. It's hot. Drinking water would help. But Kokichi's bladder is full. Drinking water would murder him, straight out of those games he and Shuichi loved as edgy teens.

A trail of sweat beads up and runs down Kokichi's sides. Inside of his already summer appropriate shirt. He shudders in disgust and almost tries to put his hair up, only to remember; he already has a ponytail. It's just that damn hot and stagnant in this stupid train.

Of course the air conditioners would break.

Sighing and swallowing, Kokichi looks around the compartment. There are way too many people. In that there aren't many and, somehow, that makes it worse. A stoic old lady sits across from Kokichi and his boyfriend. She seems like an alright person. The magazine she's reading as a ton of Pride stuff on it. Didn't even blink an eye at Kokichi holding Shuichi's hand. Or she could be senile. Still, Kokichi knows his English pretty well and hopefully this granny does too. 

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Kokichi starts. The old woman slowly peeks at him. "Do you know if this is one of the newer trains with the restrooms?"

The elderly lady squints and hums. She even taps at her magazine and flips some pages. In that moment, Kokichi actually reads the title. 'Trains and Airplanes, Pilots-Conductors-and-Pride edition!' smiles back at him. What the hell?

Is there some kind of significant population of homosexual transportation driv- Oh Holy Spirit of Cows!

The old lady has turned her magazine around, finger pointing at a list involving trains, "I do believe it is, sonny."

She then turns back to reading. As if she didn't just reveal that her magazine is actually themed porn.

Kokichi laughs nervously and grabs the thermos out of Shuichi's bag, shoving against his eyes as if to ease his need for brain bleach. He pats it against his sweaty forehead and screams internally. This is now how the last day of vacation should be. But his bladder screams at the sound of sloshing water. The man smiles and says, "Thank you very much! Ma'am..."

"Be safe out there. Trains are a bit dangerous sometimes."

Officially the worst train ride. The worst. Kokichi doesn't reply, instead clamping his legs together. The urge to pee is telling him to get up and leave. The need to stay cool is telling him to drink or strip. Not wanting to leave Shuichi alone with an exhibitionist grandma is saying, 'honestly just wait it out or something'.

Kokichi goes back to his phone. It's more than ninety degrees outside. His connection isn't all that great. Only Harukawa is online right now, and the two of them just had another argument over where everyone should go on a group date. Seriously, another fucking planetarium? Kokichi would rather piss himself. On her couch. He'd die making a statement.

He loves being friends with her, and their DR-RPG characters have a fun dynamic, but damn if she isn't way too stubborn.

A single gulp of cool water enters Kokichi's mouth. He pauses. Then he tenses as he remembers his bladder, it's insistence starting to itch away at him again. Not even ten minutes and Kokichi is adjusting his legs even more. He sits up and bit straighter and feels Shuichi's hot breath on his cheek.

Fucking fuckery, Kokichi snarls to himself. Just get up from your ass and you'll make it. Wake up your boyfriend, leave him to the strangest old lady ever, and book it to the bathrooms.

Book. It. Get up.

Gulping down the water and feeling his body react with outraged heaviness, Kokichi doesn't get up.

The discomfort is too much, so hot and gross and sticky even without the desperate need to just go, but Kokichi can't leave his seat. With that one sip is the concept that Kokichi might not make it. He has been working so hard to ignore his needs that he didn't fully feel them. Now that he is, Kokichi is far too scared of not being able to hold it all the way. If he gets to the bathroom and goes properly, great. But what if he wets himself? On the train and just-

How the hell would Kokichi be able to face Shuichi after doing that? Or even walk back to their seat…

Kokichi presses the relieving chill of metal to the nape of his neck, phone tossed into his bag. If Kokichi could wake Shuichi up, and ask the man to come with him, Kokichi might be able to handle it. He could 'accidentally spill' the water over him and then force Shuichi to carry the bag with their spare clothing. Shuichi might not get that though. It's just water, after all.

But Kokichi is full up on liquids. It's too much, like tightness in a way, and it's not very enjoyable. Definitely the worst thing after hearing the flip of porny magazine pages. Okay, that's not very true at all. There are worse things than having to pee really badly.

It's just really hard for the man to think of them when his leg is tap dancing. From urine related stress.

Five minutes go by. Kokichi drinks another horrible sip of cold water. He tries munching on salted and dried squid chips. This makes him thirsty for more water. This makes Kokichi hyper aware of how full and angry his bladder is. 

"Shumai... Hey, lovely? If you don't wake up then... I'm going to put your Chocolate Espresso beans on the pizza, again. With pineapple," Kokichi whispers into his boyfriend's ear. Slow and sensual.

Shuichi jolts alive, but his eyes do not open.

"I'll use the bleu cheese."

A frightened grimace steadily takes over Shuichi's face. The man whimpers. His eyelashes flutter.

"And I'll top it off with those ghost pepper chips, and a creamy white anchovy sauce!" Kokichi whines, trying to croon but failing. "This can be our dinner. The drink can be that homemade vodka that Iruma sent us. I lied about throwing it away!"

Golden eyes pop wide open as Shuichi screams a hushed no.

Kokichi's need to piss screams a nonexistent yay.

The two men part near instantly, Shuichi staring into the void as he wipes sweat away. Kokichi starts gathering up their bags. Shuichi glancing over is a bit scary, Kokichi's tense body fidgeting and straining, and the man knows that him having an emergency is obvious. The train seems to bumps against something, making Kokichi sway, a bit. Making him press his legs together a little tighter. He can almost feel the movement making his urine slosh around, a cruel imaginary warning. 

"Nishishisi! I totally planned to prank you, but I didn't think it would work! Did you taste my gourmet food even while dreaming?" Kokichi asks with false cheer.

Shuichi responds by grabbing his thermos off of the seats, saying, "Kokichi... The only thing you can do is cook salmon and bake sweets."

Then he drinks out of his perspiration covered thermos, Adam's apple bobbing with each sip, sweat dripping and water loudly vanishing into Shuichi's throat. Kokichi watches while absolutely horrified. Each nanosecond is like having Shuichi tell him to just go already. All that liquid makes Kokichi's mouth part. He has to go, he really has to go, but he's stuck standing still.

It's really starting to hurt.

"Kokichi? Are you doing alright?" Shuichi asks with worry plain in his voice. The man is even looking down at him with alarm.

The man swallows dryly and lies, "I ate a whole bag of squid chips. I feel really sick."

His boyfriend snaps onto full awareness, walking forwards and taking bags from Kokichi's shaking hands. Shuichi smiles to reassure him. Kokichi tries to smile back, but he's busy trying to tighten his pelvic muscles too. The two men situate the bags and Kokichi quietly asks for the old lady to tell them which way to go.

She adjusts her reading glasses and blinks up at them.

"Oh my! This isn't my reading club at all. But if you mean this train and not the place outside of the open air Sunday yoga meetings... The bathrooms are..." the old lady hums and flips back a few pages.

"It's four carts down thata way," she says while pointing left. "To the left. The way you don't hold your pencil. Unless you're ambidextrous or left handed. Then you can do whatever the hell you want! Hohoho."

Suddenly fierce old person eyes stare into Kokichi's soul, "But you should go now, dearie. I'm a sympathy projectile vomiter. It's not safe for us to be together."

Are you even living in the same reality as me, Kokichi screams internally. Clearly, the answer to both that question and 'can I become a fearless badass like you' is probably no. Shuichi awkwardly puts an arm around Kokichi's shoulders and pulls him away. It's almost certainly for the best of everyone in that cart. Possibly the entire damn train.

Thus begins the walk of Kokichi's shame. He really tries to not show how vulnerable and weak he is, honestly, but he leans on Shuichi the entire time. Kokichi grumbles a lot. He walks a little too fast and a bit too oddly. The man even snarls when they have to walk around a bunch of stupid kids blocking the aisle. At least the AC pops back on with a hissing burst of cool air. But even the progress that they make and Shuichi's helpful encouragements can't stop the truth.

Pretend heaving almost makes Kokichi leak. There's too much movement, too much pressure and heated urgency. 

Each step makes Kokichi think more and more about finally getting to the bathroom. The man jumps when his boyfriend's hand clamps around his own. Shuichi looks really worried, so Kokichi forces a smile and tries to stand up straight. 

It'll be fine, Kokichi hopes. He steps into the last train car and sighs in relief at the sight of the bathrooms. But the second he sets eyes on them, it all get totally unbearable. His loins are just utterly consumed by ‘I can go, I need to pee I need to go’, and Kokichi can tell that his time is almost up. If he's going to wet himself if he can't get to a toilet. With Shuichi watching and holding him. Not even Kokichi's slight kink for humiliation can lighten the dread in his chest. 

He walks quicker and drags Shuichi along, hiccuping slightly when that reassuring arm tightens around him, the other man speeding up instead of doing anything like questioning. 

A young woman with heavily tattooed arms steps into the train cart, opposite of them. She looks tired and like she'd give someone the finger if they told her to cover up. Kokichi would normally respect the fuck out of that. Tattoo lady is unfortunately right next to the bathroom that Shuichi and Kokichi are approaching. It is the only unused bathroom. 

Thus: for a moment tattoo lady holds the bathroom door open. She looks over at the two panicking men in confusion. Her sleepy gaze blinks. 

Kokichi squirms and tries to be the most pitiful waif to ever be pitiful. 

“Oh shit, I'm sorry. You guys go in before me,” the woman says, turning around leaving the door open. “I can wait!”

It takes less than a second for Kokichi to basically punt himself into the bathroom. He doesn't even notice that Shuichi gets pulled in with him, either. One pale hand scrambles up to sweat soaked purple hair, and Kokichi quietly whispers to himself while searching for the urinal. 

“Kokichi, I'll hold your hair while you… Kokichi?” Shuichi says behind him. 

The sound of bags going on the floor makes Kokichi snap out of his frantic thoughtlessness. He tries to tighten up and hold longer, but he can see a toilet. Even turning to look back at Shuichi's concerned face doesn't help. 

“I lied about needing to puke back there. I actually have to take a piss, I just couldn't hold it in anymore,” Kokichi mutters as he pushes his legs together and reaches down to his pants. He gulps, looking at the floor, and turns to face the toilet. “Sorry…”

Shuichi makes a small throaty noise behind Kokichi, before he laughs in relief and sighs again. If it were anyone else laughing, any kind of laugh at all, Kokichi would lash out. 

Right now though? It's Shuichi, and also there is the whole thing where Kokichi is trying to undo his pants. His hands aren't working right though. He can't undo them. Kokichi tries and tries to undo the top button, to no avail. The man whines and twitches erratically. 

A large body closes in around Kokichi's own. Shuichi is warm against him, which would suck if not for the working AC, and it makes Kokichi relax as he remembers how much Shuichi lives to be the big spoon. Each night is a night where Kokichi gets to drift off in his lover's embrace. It's a safe kind of feeling. Safe, and making Kokichi's defenses weaken bit by bit. He groans loudly and watches Shuichi's steady right hand descend to his belt. 

Shuichi's single hand helping out makes a strange switch flip. 

The tight heat of Kokichi's full bladder twists into something almost like arousal, internal pressure and the tingling shifting, more pleasant. Kokichi's hands calm down and help Shuichi fully undo the zipper keeping his cock confined. Pale fingers push down brightly colored boxer briefs. It's a slow motion that almost seems hesitant, paired with hot breath near Kokichi's ear. 

Kokichi groans at the sight of his own penis and quickly grabs the thing. He grabs it and expects to just burst open. Like a floodgate. His eyes narrow and his hands continue to shake a bit. 

“it's going to be okay Kokichi, just give me moment,” Shuichi whispers, voice low and shockingly confident. 

Then, the hand that Shuichi has on Kokichi's shoulder grips him tighter. Kokichi's eyes widen as he chokes in understanding. Warmth from another person envelopes Kokichi's cock and aims it at the toilet. Neither of them move for a few moments. Kokichi stares with a light-headed thought of: Oh wow. Shuichi is touching my cock right now. He's holding me and aiming so that I can relieve myself. How embarrassed I am. 

As if Kokichi and Shuichi have never touched one another's penises. 

It's strange. Kokichi even moans once he finally starts to piss. The liquid really does burst forth like water from a broken dam. Holding it for so long after drinking so much makes everything intense. Shuichi even seems to gasp at the streams strength. Kokichi decides to keep his eyes closed after a few seconds, the situation of Shuichi's hand holding onto his shaft being too much. Or maybe it's knowing that they're holding on together. Both of them, one hand each, aiming all of Kokichi's noisy fluids into the toilet. Fingers brushing and rubbing against one another. 

The faint smell, the hiss and remembered sight of that yellow stream, the sound of urine rushing into water and against the bowl. Kokichi breathes almost heavily. Has peeing always felt this good? Does holding it in a bit feel good? Was this, in hindsight, actually something that Kokichi would repeat? The man isn't sure if he'd ever want this to happen again. 

But with closed eyes and the feeling of Shuichi's body… 

Everything feels a little bit erotic right now. The man catches himself thinking that they shouldn't have left the lube at the hotel. God damn it all, getting this way over pissing is the worst. 

The sheer release is still pleasurable. The emptying of Kokichi's stressed bladder after forcing it to contain for much for so long- 

Kokichi sighs and moans all at once, feeling his system relax and the pressure alleviate, pissing with less force. Shuichi rubs his shoulder encouragingly. He even kisses Kokichi's forehead in a gentle manner. Feeling the other man slowly tilt his head back for a chaste kiss, it makes Kokichi shiver and open his eyes. 

After that, Kokichi both hears and feels the last of his urine get expelled. Gold stares down into purple. Their dilated pupils match, blown up and darkening vivid color. 

Shuichi's eyes soften as the man pumps Kokichi's dick once, twice, and then a third time. It makes Kokichi's eyelashes flutter. His penis gets shaked to avoid spare droplets sneaking out later. Dribbles of urine are steadily coaxed out by Shuichi's hand and fingers. Then, Kokichi licks his lips. 

Behind him is his boyfriend's body. Shuichi. Shumai. All dark teal hair and bright golden eyes, grown up and filled out. Right now too, it seems like Kokichi isn't the only one feeling an air of sensuality. 

“It looks like you're all done now…” Shuichi says. His eyes still locked onto Kokichi's dick. “Do you want me to grab the toilet paper and wipe you?”

Kokichi subtly grinds backwards, gaining him a shocked look and a very familiar heat twitching against him. A strangled groan fills the small bathroom. Husky and deep. Kokichi giggles, “Just wanna know that I'm not being super gross.”

“We don't have anything right now, ‘kichi. The train should be arriving soon though! I'm not fully hard anyway,” Shuichi blurts out. 

Looking at each other with shy smiles and pink faces, they finish up and go off to return to their seats. Of course, liberal use of wet wipes to clean up yucky sweat happens. Hopefully the person waiting outside isn't too upset. 

Kokichi and Shuichi walk away holding hands. 

They do not quite notice that the woman with tattoos watches them go with raised eyebrows. 

“Di-did I just, did they actually? Fucking hell, I don't wanna know what that was. Just go take a leak and try to find grandma. And avoid cum stains… “


End file.
